


[Fanart] Crucial Information

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek has a concussion as a result of a fight with the monster of the week and Stiles acquires some Crucial Information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Crucial Information

**Author's Note:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/130073894395/after-i-fainted)

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/130210548615/in-which-derek-has-a-concussion-as-a-result-of-a)


End file.
